


I shall pull you close and wait for you to move

by MatildaSwan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Workplace Sex, ft. a healthy sprinkling of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: Some days Kate has an itch only Osgood can scratch. Luckily for her, Osgood always seems to know when those days arrive, sometimes before Kate can even ask.





	I shall pull you close and wait for you to move

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a single sentence I jotted down bc, 'Oh, that's a nice idea, maybe I'll ficlet it one day in the far future.' Needless to say, it got rather away from me v quickly.
> 
> Blame my brain for being a filth goblin, Jean for encouraging me, and Bianca for betaing. Thanks peaches <3

‘Osgood, have you seen the…’ Kate trails off in a huff, struggling to find the Pendergast file in the organised chaos covering her desk.

She’s not sure why her Chief Science Officer decided to forego the safety of the lab when it’s barely lunchtime, but she’s here now. Might as well put those pretty brown eyes to good use. Kate’s got enough on her plate right now, she could use the help.

Only Osgood doesn’t move. Just stands there, silently watching while Kate rummages.

After a few beats Kate looks up, then frowns. Osgood looks like she hasn't even been the lab today, coat so shiny it's practically new. And there's something in her stance that seems a bit...different.

Then Osgood moves towards her with a smile that’s specifically _hers_ and any worry Kate might have had flies right out the window. Osgood usually has her reasons for doing what she does and Kate learnt a long time ago not to question it too much.

She turns her attention back to the task at hand, and only vaguely registers Osgood coming to a stop while standing on the same side of the desk.

It’s only when she presses flush against Kate, breasts against shoulder blades and hands resting gently on her hips, that Kate twigs to what Osgood might be doing in her office in the middle of the day.  

‘ _Oh_ ,’ she breathes out, feeling the hard cock concealed in Osgood’s trousers pressing into the small of her back. ‘Oh, Osgood, I…’

‘You’re what, Kate?’ she asks innocently, voice toffee sweet like she hasn't a care in the world. ‘Still looking for that file?'

Kate flushes all over. She loves it when Osgood plays.  

‘It’s right here,’ she adds, presses harder into Kate’s back, pushing her over slightly, reaching for a thin file in in the top left of Kate’s desk

Kate groans, despite herself. She swears it wasn’t there a minute ago.

‘Thank you, Osgood. You’ve been most helpful.’

Osgood’s chuckles darkly. ‘You know how much I love being helpful.’ Smiling lips brush the side of Kate’s neck. ‘Is there anything else you’d like my help with?’

Kate groans, again, as everything falls into place.

That Osgood planned this, to walk in here in a fresh lab coat with a harness nestled against her clit and fuck Kate wet and writhing with that pretty pink cock of hers.

The thought makes Kate shiver, sends tingles up her spine and desire flush through her belly. She clenches her thighs together and knows she’s already painfully wet.

She turns to catch Osgood’s eyes, dark and wanting, and nods.

Osgood kisses her neck, ghosting over that patch of skin at the stop of her spine that turns Kate liquid and her insides burn molten heat.

She melts, moaning deep in her throat as Osgood snuffles them to the centre of the desk, deliberately placing Kate’s hand in the centre so she can grind into her, just a little, then a bit more, until Kate is ready to beg.

She’s putty in Osgood’s hands and they both know.

Now she knows what's coming she needs it, almost sobs with relief when Osgood’s hands slide around her hips to undo her fly. She shimmies out of her trousers, shucks her knickers down to her knees.

She makes to step out of them, but Osgood stops her.

‘Leave them like that. I’ve got everything I need,’ she says simply, reaching down to open the top right hand drawer: the one Kate’s always filled with things Osgood might need, ever since she started working here.

It used to be hand sanitiser and tissues and a spare inhaler; now it has lube and a packet of condoms and baby wipes in there, too.

Safer sex practices is important, and the workplace should always be left clean.

Osgood reaches in, grabs the bottle of lube, slicks herself up. Reaches between Kate’s thighs, finds her already wet and swollen. Slides slippery fingers over her anyway, dips just inside, opens her up a little, and Kate’s legs begin to tremble.

‘You’ve been working so hard, I’ve barely seen you,’ Osgood whispers. ‘Would you like me to take care of you?’

Kate shivers, nods, _whines._ Because Osgood’s barely touched her and already she’s practically coming: trousers round her ankles, knees spread apart, the office door unlocked where anyone could walk in.

Not that they will, with Kate’s secretary waiting just outside the thick walls of her office. He’s got strict instructions to keep exactly to Kate's schedule, expect for Osgood, who only ever visits when it’s an emergency. Or something really important. Like this, or a cup of tea to perk Kate up during a long shift.

But the thought that someone _might_ goes straight to Kate’s head, makes this already deliciously wicked idea downright illicit.

‘Please, Osgood,’ she begs, because she knows how this works, what Osgood needs from her. ‘I want you inside me.’

She’s had her share of lovers over the years, been happy for a few of them to try taking her like this, but Osgood is the first to try because Kate asked for it.

That makes all the difference.

Because Osgood knows just how to touch her, how to make her squirm with just a few brushes of fingertips against the left side of her clit, the head of her cock already resting against her entrance. Knows to press _just_ enough before waiting for Kate to push back—tortuously slow—slide down the shaft, inch by inch, till she’s sunk to the hilt.

Kate adjusts: to the girth, the stretch, the _burn_ so sweet is has her mewling.

Only then does Osgood start to move.

Slow at first, building up to a rhythm. Then faster, _harder,_ driving deep into Kate as the hand on her breast pinches and pulls, till she’s a whimpering mess and all but begging for more.

'Oh, God! That’s it, Os— _oh_ , feels so good,' she moans, barely able to breathe. And it does feel good, the best she’s felt in _days_ : the ache in her back is gone, niggle behind her eyes that started an hour ago is nowhere to be seen, and everything she was worrying about this morning, everything that would have bothered this this afternoon, all gone.

It’s exquisite. _She’s_ exquisite.

So she tells Osgood exactly that.

Osgood speeds up and Kate takes the extra force with a happy sigh, knows coming like this is inevitable; lets herself take it all—anything, _everything_ Osgood will give her—while she pours all her concentration into telling Osgood how wonderful she is.

'God, you fuck me so well,’ Kate gasps, voice rough and needy, because she knows just how much Osgood loves being praised. And it’s no less than she deserves. ‘Such a clever girl, coming in here to surprise me like this. _Oh,_ you take such good care of me.’

She loves having Osgood like this—or Osgood having her? She’s never really sure when it’s like this—all steel and spine, making Kate feel every thrust while she gets carried away with how much she wants Kate.

It’s exactly what she needed.

Her heart clenches at the idea of Osgood knowing just what she needs before she’s even thought to ask, and she can’t help but wonder, ‘What ever would I do without you?'

Because she doesn’t know; doesn’t _want_ to know.

‘Never want you to stop,’ she admits, gasping, so close to the edge. ‘Please don’t stop.’

Osgood whines behind her, hips constant and dizzying. Scraps a hand up the back of Kate’s neck to her scalp, winds her fingers in her hair, and _pulls_.

And Kate comes, spasming and blind: long and loud with Osgood’s hand in her hair and a cock buried deep in her hot, wet cunt.

Eventually she breaks, falling silent as she slumps forward into the desk, blinking her vision back and gasping for air.

She feels _incredible._  

Feels Osgood trust frantically into her a few more times she before stills, _jerks_ , once and again, moaning as she comes, eyes open and drinking in the sight before her while she’s still nestled inside Kate.

She falls against Kate’s back, hand firm on her hip, thumb rubbing tiny, soothing circles, and Kate’s content to stay like this forever. But all too soon, Osgood pulls away, slips out of her, slides it back into her trousers. 

Kate gingerly stands on tingling feet, resting most of her weigh on the desk edge, and frowns. 

‘I’ll clean up in a minute,’ Osgood explains. Grabs the packet of wipes from the drawer and hands them to Kate. ‘You first,’ she insists, dropping to her knees to pull up Kate’s trousers. 

Of all the things they’ve shared together, Kate things redressing afterwards might be the most intimate gesture of all, and her eyes start to prickle despite herself. But Osgood knows not to press, when the relief gets a bit too much and Kate newly relaxed body can’t contain it all; simply does up her buttons, wraps her arms around her waist, and nestles her forehead in the crook of Kate's neck and waits for her breathing to even out again. 

The minutes tick by as they stay tangled, cuddling close to share sweet murmurs and soft kisses, till Kate is ready to tackle the day again.

She pulls away, eyes dry and sparkling bright. ‘Thank you,’ she says with feeling, and Osgood flashes her a shy smile.

‘I’d best get back to work,’ she says, a bit hesitant, fingertip still resting on the back of Kate's hand. Clearly willing to stay, if it's what Kate needs. 

But Kate nods—she has paperwork that needs sorting, after all—and an appropriate distance for the workplace forms between them.

'I'll see you later,' she says, _promises_ ,  and with that Osgood takes her leave. 

‘I’ll bring back some sandwiches during my break,’ Osgood calls over her shoulder as she heads to the door.

'You don’t have to do that,’ Kate calls out. Because she never wants Osgood to feel obligated, that she needs to care for Kate because Kate’s incapable of doing it on her own.

She know how much responsibility this job puts on Osgood’s shoulder, knows exactly how much of that pressure is Kate's fault; she won’t let _them_ be another thing that weighs Osgood down.

Osgood pauses in the doorway, hand resting against the wood. Turns with a tiny smile on her lips. ‘I know that,’ she says truthfully, eyes bright, crinkling slightly at the sides.

Kate smiles, feels her own eyes crinkle, feels her worry settle when Osgood smiles even brighter.

Then Osgood adds, 'but I want to,' right before she slips away and down the corridor.

And if Kate’s heart does little flip-flops in her chest now she's standing here all alone with those words echoing in her ear, it’s just the after effects of an astounding orgasm, of course.

Nothing like love at all.


End file.
